Furry Fury
|base_rank = |base_atk = - |base_hp = - |atk_per_lv = 760 (9728) |hp_per_lv = 3242 (41497) }} ---- chance to inflict BLEED for seconds |SA2 = Gain ENRAGE every second(s) while near an opponent suffering BLEED. The ENRAGE is removed when no longer near the opponent }} ---- Tips and Tricks Complexity *It can be argued that Furry Fury is one of the most complex fighters in the game. Her BLEED requires either using her Head Games character ability (CA), or comboing out of Hit Paws, or using a teammate that can inflict long lasting BLEEDS such as Scarlet Viper or a Filia that can inflict permanent bleed. Combos that stay close to your opponent are hard to do outside of the corner as well. However, all this effort comes with immense payout, as if you are able to accomplish this you will be blessed with an incredible attack stat that only gets stronger, and very few things can wall her off Strategy Part of Ms.Fortune's strength is her ability to interrupt opponents who are dashing in. Use the Duels feature in chat to try this and learn when you can do this best. Using her head will take practice, so use training mode to practice combos for it. A good place to start is L5 (ground combo) > Launch > J2 (2 hits of juggle) > Head Games (CA). You can expand on this with Zoom and Sneeze as well as other attacks, so experiment to see what works best with the moves you use. Midscreen, your best head on combo is L5 > Launch > Dash attack > Hit Paws > Dash attack > Cat Scratch Fever. This will let you get a few BLEEDS and high damage with DEATH MARK Getting in the corner drastically increases your combo potential and allows you to stay close to the opponent ensuring you get the ENRAGE while they bleed. Key Stats *Attack will take her the farthest compared to any other fortune, thanks to her high attack and ENRAGE *Meter Gain is very important to get her combos ready quickly *Defense will be useful on her, as compared to other diamonds she is quite frail *Avoiding CRIT RATE will allow you to deal with Painwheel with either MA and Dread Locks better. It also gives lower returns compared to attack. Playing As *Hit Paws is going to be one of your primary tools, as it allows you to BLEED without risking using her headless mode. *When possible, avoid opponents who cannot be bled. Bloodbath and any Valentine with ICU will prevent you from getting BLEED and ENRAGE. *If you want to / must fight opponents that convert bleed, avoid using Hit Paws and Headless mode to prevent them from gaining their regeneration. Playing Against *Outside of getting BLEED and ENRAGE, she is not too different from any other Fortune. Try to kill her before she takes her head off, and if you cannot, try to use an INVINCIBLE move such as a blockbuster to avoid getting hit by her hard hitting moves. Trivia This variant is a reference to Makoto Nanaya from Blazblue. Category:Variants Category:Fire Variants Category:Diamond Variants Category:Ms. Fortune Variants Category:Ms. Fortune Category:Variants